Circles
by msknowitall
Summary: HPTS- POKING and PRODDING. They always go in circles, Hugo is fed up with it but Bev's made up her mind.  Hugo/OC


A.N. '_Louis'_ is pronounced the way it is by birth or the French way, Lou-ey. 'Louis' is pronounced the American way, Lou- iss. It is like this in all my fanfictions because _Louis_ is called Louis by James, Katherin, and Rose because it annoys him.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it again, I hate redundancy.

Circles

"I think we should break up." Bev looked him right in the face. She didn't stand a chance in a physical fight with him. She didn't stand a chance in a duel with him. She didn't stand a chance to get better grades than him. She had this problem.

He breathed in then out again looking at her like he was tired. "I thought were broke up last week?" He sniffed in and tried to keep his eyes open, maybe he really was tired.

Bev counted the days on her fingers. "I thought we got back together Wednesday. Or was that the time before?"

Hugo seemed to think about it intensely. "I don't know, look I'm tired can I go to bed." He looked down at the girl that was blocking his way to his comfy bed.

She put her hands on her hips and almost growled. "No." She looked at the fire behind him and twitched a little wanting to sit in front of it curled up.

Somehow he noticed and grabbed her arm. He dragged her to the couch that was the closest to the fire and had her sit on one end. He sat halfway down then laid down sideways putting his head on her lap. He moved around a bit forcing his ear into the crevice her legs made and he closed his eyes.

"I thought you said we were broken up?" She tilted her head to the side and looked down at him. Her hair fell over her shoulder and dragged in his nose making it twitch adorably.

He shrugged barely. He opened his eyes a bit. "But you seemed to think that we were still together." His hand came up to her ear and he tucked that strand behind her ear before un-tucking it again.

She watched him. His half-lidded eyes watching her hair as he twirled the lock of blondish hair around then letting it fall from his finger into his face. He almost looked like his pet Kneazle-Cat Sir Grumpy –or Pumpkin Spice which was his non-Bev-given name- when playing with one of his toys.

Bev smiled a little. She removed his glasses and his eyes squinted a little. "You should got to sleep you're delirious." She chuckled a bit. Even though she told him to go to bed she found herself running her hands through his curly hair. It almost felt like it was grabbing hold of her fingers as she slid them over his scalp.

Again he looked like his pet. He squinted his eyes shut and she sweared he purred. He pushed his head into her fingers and rubbed his nose into her stomach. She had always been near him in some fashion, while they were together, she would often sit on his lap partly because she knew it got on his nerves and partly because she wanted his attention. She had never been this close to him before. She had never had him at such a disadvantage.

She wanted to hold him in her arms, but they were a bit disproportioned to do that. His eyes opened again and she knew he was tired. She saw so much emotion in those eyes she actually leaned back. She was surprised. He never showed emotion, he had always been so pensive, so interested in his work. She wanted to bottle that emotion and take it with her everywhere, to remind her that he has emotions even when he doesn't show them.

She disentangles her hands from his hair. She swallowed. "You should go to bed, either way we're not going out anymore." She looked at his eyes but that was a big mistake. His eyes looked so hurt.

His head started shaking back and forth. "No. Don't say that." He looked up at her but didn't see what he wanted to because then he sat up and turned around to her. "No. This is my last year here, I have to get it right."

She wanted to back away but he wasn't letting her. His eyes had done something to her legs making them goo. "We'll never get it right."

He grabbed her face and pressed his lips to her then to her cheek then to her ear. They were open mouth kisses and were so new to her. He had never really believed in being affectionate with her. He had snogged her once… ONCE! He didn't believe in that.

His kisses moved down her neck to her collar then worked back up. She started pushing them away, him and his kisses away from her before he dissolved her decision.

"You're not acting right. Did you have something to drink?" She wanted to give up on breaking up with him and melt into these kisses, but she was a stubborn woman.

He came up to look at her eyes. "Water." Then he started kissing her again. This time he pulled her into his lap and fisted his hands in her hair. She wasn't really against it but she had already made up her mind.

She pushed against his chest and slid out of his lap. "Well, you're not thinking straight." She tucked her now everywhere hair behind her ears and stared at him. Without his glasses his eyes weren't as doe-like and his lips were puffy, to her he looked gorgeous, but he always had.

He moved toward her again. "Well, you're thinking in circles." She must have shown her confusion because he elaborated in his funny state. "Get together, Break up, Get together, Break up, round and round. It's making me dizzy. I want you to be my girlfriend and stay my girlfriend."

He licked his lips. She started shaking her head again. "We just don't work… we never will." She popped off the couch and ran up the stairs not bothering to look back. A part of her hoped he forgot about it in the morning the other hoped her would drown in misery, and even another part wanted to turn around, run to him, and kiss him. She was over it.

She turned back from the little landing to she him slouched over watching the fire. He got up and she hoped the shadows were heavy enough to hide her.

He started walking away from the fire. "Not very warm anymore." He gave a little glance over his shoulder at the now glowing embers, like it had only stayed alive until they were done.

When she got a glimpse of his eyes she saw that emotion again, that untamed emotion coursing through them. She kinda wanted that emotion in her eyes; she kinda wanted to know that emotion was only for her, she kinda wanted his eyes to always look at her like that.

But she would probably not see him often, tomorrow was the last day of 7th year. Tomorrow was when the world changed. She felt sad to leave that behind, but it was time to accept that they wouldn't get it right. They just move in circles.


End file.
